Wireless communication devices are integral to the daily lives of most users. Wireless communication devices are used to make voice calls, check email and text messages, update social media pages, stream media, browse websites, and so forth. Thus, users of wireless communication devices expect telecommunication carriers to provide constant and reliable telecommunication and data communication service at all times.
Many wireless communication carriers have deployed Voice over LTE (VoLTE) services, which provide higher quality of experience (QoE) to customers than voice communication services that are routed through legacy 3G wireless communication networks. However, VoLTE services may experience certain types of QoE problems, such as high unintended call drop rate, unintentional muting of calls, call connect failure, and/or so forth. Diagnosing QoE problems may be challenging due to the difficulty of determining the root cause of the QoE problems. Metrics such as call drop rate and call setup time may provide some insight, but do not provide visibility on actual user experience with the audio quality of VoLTE calls. Methods such as using rating scales to obtain user feedbacks on the QoE for VoLTE calls may not capture all QoE data. Further, such feedbacks may be delayed due to the time used by the users to manually input the feedback, and the feedbacks may be biased due to insufficient sample size.